spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-10
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Denise Scott, Al Pitcher, Brett Weymark, Jae Laffer, Guests: Brett Weymark, Al Pitcher, Jae Laffer, Denise Scott, Dan Elleson, Flamenco Fire, Barry Smith The teams were Alan, Brett and Al, and Myf, Jae and Denise. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Malvern Stars on 45, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Three (10/09/2008) Our special guests this week are Jae Laffer from The Panics, comedian Denise Scott, musical director of the Sydney Philharmonia Choirs Brett Weymark and New Zealand comedian Al Pitcher. Special guest DJ for Malvern Stars is Aria Award winning DJ, Danielsan from [http://www.myspace.com/koolismcrew Koolism]. Be sure to watch out at the end of the show when Denise Scott's dreams come true as Barry Smith serenades her with the Town Criers hit, "Everlasting Love". Myf's Team Jae Laffer is the lead singer of Perth band, [http://www.thepanics.com.au/ The Panics]. They have played to 12000 Londoners on a bill with The Happy Mondays, supported Morrissey and The Church, and their most recent album won a 2007 J Award. The band started out while Jae Laffer and Drew Wootton were still at high school, adding members Myles (Drew's younger brother), Paul Otway and Jules Douglas soon after. In 2002, they released their self-titled EP, where it played on high rotation on Triple J and other radio stations around Australia. Be sure to listen to their latest album, Cruel Guards, due out for release in October 2008. Denise Scott is a comedian, writer, actress & a member of the spicks & Specks family. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Brett Weymark has conducted the live music for the film Happy Feet, has sung with Opera Australia and the Australian Chamber Orchestra, and is the artistic and musical director of the Sydney Philharmonia Choirs. Brett started studing singing at the University of Sydney and conducting at the Sydney Conservatorium of Music. In 2003 he became Musical Director for the Sydney Philharmonia. He was also Musical Director and Conductor for Pacific Opera (2003-2005) conducting productions of The Magic Flute, Hansel and Gretal and Cosi fan tutte. In late 2006, Brett conducted much of the live music recorded for the film Happy Feet. New Zealand comedian,[http://www.alpitcher.com/ Al Pitcher], is still pretty new to comedy as he only started comedy in 1999. He reached the finals for a new talent competition, So You Think You're Funny? and a few years later he made the finals yet again for the Daily Telegraph Open Mic awards. Since then he has been climbing his way up the comedy ladder, debuting his solo show in Edinburgh, in 2004. He was invited to appear at Montreal's prestigious Just for Laughs Festival in 2007 and has performed at both the Melbourne and New Zealand comedy festivals. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes